The New Addition
by nightingaleofshadow
Summary: Seris is feeling the pressure as a very important date looms over him, and Nowi can't help but toy with him while he frets


Seris cracked his eyes open, blinking groggily in the bright sunlight filtering throught the windows. Groaning, he sat up and tried to focus on where he was, and what had happened. The more he remembered, the more his throbbing headache got worse.

He could remember defeating Grima, and corroding his hands to take an attack meant for Nowi. He could remember forcing Grima's spell back at him, causing it to implode, knocking both of them off the dragon's back. He could remember stabbing Grima in midair while the Avatar was still reeling. He could remember fading away, hearing Nowi's screams of anguish. And he could remember waking up in a field again, with Chrom and Lissa staring at him, before Chrom picked him up off the ground again, before passing out.

He was looking around when he saw the small form, half lying on his bed, half sitting in a chair. A small form with bright blonde hair that slowly turned to artichoke green.

"Nowi?" He managed to groan, his voice cracked from misuse.

With a jolt, the small woman sat bolt upright, and stared at her husbands face for a moment. Once she had gotten over the shock, she threw herself at Seris, burying her face into his shoulder, sobbing. Seris gasped slightly at how tightly she was squeezing him, before wrapping his arms around his wife, and breathing in her scent. In between muffled sobs, Seris could hear her trying to talk. Gently pulling her away, he kissed her, softly, tenderly, enjoying the feel and taste of her lips.

"Seris, you're doing it again"

Nowi's light voice wafted through the air, snapping the silver haired young man out of his reverie. Looking down, he realized that the book he had been reading was floating on top of a small whirlwind of air, and, with a slight blush, canceled the spell.

Ever since he had allowed Miriel and Laurent to use him as a guinea pig in their experiment, his magic had been slightly...erratic when it wasn't used in a while. They had - with Nowi's permission- engraved magical runes on his arms and upper torso, runes that would draw upon the energy of the world around him, rather than a tome. It still required a lot of concentration to cast spells, even more so to keep from absorbing energy from his allies, but this little trick had come in handy more times than he could count, when a tome was unavailable to him, and his sword just wasn't enough.

He hadn't had this problem during the war, he mused. Almost a year ago, not a day went by that he didn't use magic, be it in combat, or for more utilitarian purposes. But the fighting was over, Valm and Plegia weren't a problem, and Grima had been vanquished forever. Magic wasn't seeing as much use anymore, and he could go days without casting a spell, except to start a small fire, or to ward off bandits mistaking the family for an easy target.

Canceling the spell, Seris caught his book and closed it, before sighing and putting his head on the table. Ever since ha had come back into existence, he hadn't been sleeping well, plagued by nightmares of his pseudo-death. He hadn't told Nowi the contents of his dreams, but she could hardly miss him moaning in his sleep.

Finally breaking the embrace, Nowi stepped back, and started wiping her tears from her eyes, and Seris saw that she wasn't wearing her usual outfit. Instead, she was dressed in a voluminous light green robe that concealed her entire body.

However, it could do nothing but bulge outwards around her midsection. Nowi noticed his shocked eyes drawn to her swollen stomach, and, gingerly taking his hand, placed it on her belly. Looking into his wife's huge purple eyes, Seris felt something he hadn't truly felt since finding his daughters. He felt joy, and happiness, and tears flooded his eyes as he felt a soft thud against his bandaged hands.

Laughing, he pulled Nowi back into his embrace, still crying with happiness.

"Say hello to your daughter"

That had been 3 months ago, and Nowi was early in her ninth month of pregnancy, and there was an air of tension around the house. The family had moved out of Ylisstol's expansive castle, and out into a house they had picked. A castle was no place for baby manaketes, after all. Chrom had made sure they understood that they were welcome anytime, though, and had tried to send people to help with the delivery. But Nowi wouldn't have it, instead asking Tiki and Maribelle to help her birth her first daughter.

During a side conversation with Tiki, the couple had learned of the truth behind manakete breeding. If the conception had been done while in dragon form, then the female would be forced to remain in that form until giving birth to an egg, which would hatch after a few months. But if the conception took place while the manakete was in her human form, she would go through a normal human pregnancy spanning the normal 9 or so months, but would be forced to remain a human for the span. Nowi asked Nah hide her dragonstone as soon as she found out she was pregnant, just to be safe, something she had been immensely grateful for.

When he hadn't been reading up on manakete physiology, or the human birth process, Seris had been fussing about his wife, something she took a liking to immediately. She had been subtly taking advantage of Seris's worrying in small ways, but he had noticed immediately. Not that he minded. It was all about her right now.

So when she yelled to him from the other room that her water had broken, he was understandably distressed. He ran from room to room in an attempt to find Tiki and Maribelle, only to find that they were already with Nowi, who was giggling at her husband, even as the young noble was forcing him out of the room. Why he couldn't be present to see his daughter come into the world was beyond him, so he simply sat next to the door, sweating, as he listened to his wife pant, and yell in pain.

Before he knew it, Nah and Morgan had joined him, sitting on either side of him, and each of them took one of his hands. Together, they listened as Tiki's gentle, reassuring voice, and Maribelle's louder, more demanding voice mingled with Nowi's yelps. When his wife began screaming, Seris squeezed his daughter's hands, to the point where Morgan looked at him with a hint of pain in her large eyes. Before he knew it, Nowi gave one final, earsplitting shriek, and a loud wailing could be heard from the room. Seris resisted the urge for a few minutes, but he just couldn't take it anymore.

The pale young man burst into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks. On the bed was his wife, safe and sound, and in her arms was a tiny bundle. Tiki and Maribelle were covered in blood and other liquids, but smiling at Nowi's side.

"Seris, where are your manners? Come say hello, silly!" Nowi was sweating, and pale, but she had the widest smile on her face as her beloved moved next to her. She held out the tiny bundle, and the first thing Seris noticed was the huge purple eyes peering out at him, and the huge, feathery ears poking out of the side of her tiny head. The second thing he noticed was that she had stopped crying when her father had come into the room, instead looking at him curiously. Gently handing the baby to Seris, Nowi beckoned to the 2 women still standing in the hallway. The tiny baby gently grasped a lock of Seris's long, silvery hair and pulled it to her, almost cuddling with it.

When the older girls entered the room, Seris noticed that Nah had a strange expression on her face when she looked at the tiny baby. It seemed to be a mixture of longing, happiness, and...resentment? Morgan, on the other hand, looked absolutely ecstatic. She peered at the tiny bundle in her father's arms, while her older sister hung back, this time with a carefully neutral expression on her almond shaped face.

"Seris? What should we call her? Because there's only room for one Nah in the family, I think."  
Nowi's voice interrupted him. She had no doubt noticed the look on her oldest daughter's face, and discerned the reasoning behind it. A lot of people assumed that, because she had a tendency to act childish sometimes, that she had a child's mind. She had a sadistic habit of proving them wrong by outwitting them with an elaborate prank, something that had, unfortunately, been inherited by Morgan.

She had guessed correctly. When she spoke, Nah seemed to relax, her expression showing relief before she hid it again. Seris looked from his wife to his newborn daughter, his mind a flurry. He had done some research into names, and had pulled a few names from a very old book that Tiki had given them as a wedding gift, but only one truly shined to him.

"I was thinking Iris."

Nowi smiled, beaming at her husband and daughter.

"Welcome home" She whispered to the tiny baby, before finally succumbing to sleep.


End file.
